


We Few, We Happy Few, We Dumpster Denizens

by Katie_P



Category: Unaffiliated
Genre: Dark, Darkfic, For Love of the Dumpster, Gen, HYDRA Trash Party, Meta, Metafiction, Parody, Poetry, References to Shakespeare, dumpster, i have no idea how to tag this, so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_P/pseuds/Katie_P
Summary: A celebration of that strange place in fandom known as the dumpster.Parody of the St. Crispin's Day Speech in Shakespeare's Henry V.





	

This darkfic shall the ficcer post online;  
And the dumpster tag shall ne'er be empty,  
From this day to the ending of the world,  
But we in it shall be remember'd;  
We few, we happy few, we dumpster den'zens;  
For they to-day that read the fic with me  
Shall be my fam'ly; be they ne'er so vile,  
This fic shall hit their kinks and int'rests:  
And faint of heart in fandom now a-bed  
Shall think themselves quite blessed they were not here,  
And hold their triggers close whiles any speaks  
That read with us the contents of the dumpster


End file.
